Sasukon Taiyuka
(To Team X) "Team X, my name is Sasukon Taiyuka. I like nothing. I dislike everything. I have no hobbies and I have no goals. Dreams for the future? Laughs Lets hope we even survive to that point first." I walk in my own shadow. - AlphaRay Wavnd . ' Sasukon Taiyuka' is Sasuke Uchiha's detachment. He is a Genin from Otogakure, a member of the Taiyuka Clan, and the first Jinchuriki for the Snake-Tailed Doroango. Plot History Naruto Forever Sometime during Otogakure's second civil war, when Sasuke was training with his Hebi Clone technique, he accidently managed to create Sasukon. Sasuke relising that he had no plans for children, decided that Sasukon would be a great way to contiune the Uchiha clan. After Kabuto's experiments on creating a Tailed Beast, Sasuke decided to seal the beast inside of Sasukon as a way to prevent the tailed beast from turning traitor as Sasuke was likely to become the next Otokage. From the moment after he was created, Sasukon was placed on a Genin team and began to train for days. Many without sleep. After learning more about his 'father', Sasukon inspired to be just like him. His ninja academy days were full of developing friendships, ferocious training and eating a lot of tomatoes (another father-son-similarity). After he passed the academy, he was put in a genin team led by Sasuke himself. Return of the Fallen Arc Sasukon's first debut was ehen he was breifly babysiting his baby sister Taka Onime. Later, he was, along with the rest of Team X, were breifly training with Sasuke. After Sasuke was summoned by Kabuto they had recived information about the Otogakure Chunin exams. They became extremely angered when they had found out that Sasuke was recrutied at the last minuite for a mission. Appearence In appearance, Sasukon greatly resembles his creator. Many people have mistaken him as an identical twin of a younger Sasuke. Everything from his hairstyle to his voice can be described as "Sasuke-like". Having only slightly darker colored skin, and more round-shaped eyes. Sasukon's clothing style is also like Sasukes, wearing Otogakure's basic green forehead protector along with the basic Genin outfit composed as a specialy modfied purple flak jacket. ﻿Personailty Not only does Sasukon mirror his father in looks, but he also has his personality. From the very beginning many characters have said that he "is like a second Sasuke". ''He has picked up several of Sasuke's traits. Like to alway's finish a goal no matter what the cost or price to pay, his arrogance and growth rate, Intellect, and even Sasuke's loyalty for his clan and village. Even though this is true in most levels, there have been differences from the very beginning; for example, Sasuke has extreme intrest in gaining power despite the cost, while Sasukon claimed he had always wanted to get power by working hard. Also unlike his father who can also be concidered rude and never calls anyone with horrifics, Sasukon has shown to be very polite and talkative. But he has shown to look down upohon people who come from Kohona, believeing them to be nothing but the living form of hatered and voilence. Sasukon seems to dislike sunlight, just like his father, but on a far higher level to the point where he needs to wear sunglasses due to him not controlling his mutation effectienly. ﻿Powers and Abilities While being a detachment, apparently Sasukon is a power limiter, as he is part of Sasuke's own soul and seems to emthsise Sasuke's "growing chakra levels." Overall, dispite having Sasuke's strongest attacks, Sasukon seems like a rather weak shinobi as many people have defeated him with little effort. Howerver, this is proved to be false as Sasukon revealed he was gathering information on the Dark Nubela. When fighting seriously, Sasukon has shown to be able to defeat the likes of Tidus Hozuki, Krystal Gozu, Danta, Darcia, and even temperaily overpower Tigerstar and the Snake-Tailed Doroango, who both noted Sasukon's Strength. ﻿List of Abilities General 'Taijustu:' Sasukon has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. His fighting style seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints. Because of having the Kagegan, Sasukon has also some skill in the Hyuga Clan's gentle fist . 'Kenjustu Praticioner: 'Sasukon has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with Suigestu Hozuki, one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Otogakure; even landing a few minor cuts without fully trying while Suigestu was using two of the seven swords. 'Great Chakra Power: 'Sasukon's Chakra has shown to be exactly the same as Sasukes; cold, cruel, dark and heavy. Compared to Sasuke, Sasukon's chakra is blueish purple, while Sasuke's is a thick dark purple. Howerver, when manifested, it takes the appearence of Sasuke's Susanoo before he transplanted his eyes. Kagegan Sasukon is simply a detachment from Sasuke and has gained the use of his doujustu. Howerver, because of the mutation and the fact that his genes have an equal chance of activating any doujustu, Sasukon's body had adapted and gave him the Kagegan or "Dark Wheel Eye". It has all the abilities of the four doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan). As for the appearence, the eyes are iride-less, golden in color with his pupils being blood-red and diamond shaped. Threre are a total of three levels that Sasukon has to unlock and with each level he does, he gains a silver colored Sharingan-like tomatoe as well as improveing his Kagegan's abilities. The usage of his Kagegan is fairly normal; able to track even the slightest movements and giving the user access to all six forms of elemental chakra. Though he is capable of casting high ranked illusions, and copying justu. A few other abilities that Sasukon is seen using include giveing hypnotic suggestions (to the point of affecting someone without emotions, or control animals forceing them to do his bidding), and the Taifugan's extensive memory. Jinchuriki Transformations ''Main Article: Sasukon Taiyuka's Jinchuriki Forms The Snake-Tailed Dorongo is an artificialy created Tailed Beast. It was sealed inside of Sasukon shortly after his 'birth' using the Four Symbols Seal. As it's host, Sasukon is gifted with an immense amount of chakra, virstailty, and the Doroango's unique abilitly to controll mud. Addationly, because of this fact, Sasukon's controll and power over the Doroango's two nature types; earth and water is exeptionaly incresed. He is also granted with it's Kekkei Genkai; Mud, an avanced nature type that has the durability of the Earth Release, and virstilty of the water release. Although he's not one of the four people Armaldo mentioned that can fully control their tailed beast, unlike Raysuke and much more like Leptois, Sasukon is able to use the power of each level of the Doroango's chakra up to the full tailed transformation. After taking controll of not only the chakra, but the beast itself, Sasukon has been seen using it's chakra to dispel Genjustu, and manging to strech and create fake limbs. In his half form he is able to stop and absorb a powerful technique such as Fury, who's orginal caster admited even he wouldn't survive. When fully transformed, he can easily fire massive chakra blasts many times the size of its already giant body, but Sasukon seems very wary of transforming into the beast or using it's chakra, preferring his Kekkei Gankai powers to the power of the Doroango. Also it seems that Sasukon has a better relation with his tailed beast then usual, as he ask it to fully release its power to achieve only the goal demanded by him, not attacking other people or destroying everything in the way; returning to Sasukon inside without complaining. Though the Doroango does not lend Sasukon it's chakra easily, and even stateing that his host can die in some situations. List of Auspice Techniques Bear Creast Bear Piledriver Chidori Mud Clone Technique Mud Mencaing Ball Mud Release: Eternal Coffin Mutiple Mud Clone Technique String Reeling Technique Strong Fist . Summoning Technique (Hawks) Stats Backstage Pass I had this fanfiction that was planned for Naruto that was called, Naruto: Forever, or the third, finial, and fictional part to the Naruto series. This character, Sasukon, is just basicly an exact copy of Takaken. The only diffrence is that Takaken is a girl and thats it. The History, clothing, personailty is all the same as Takaken. Takaken is the first 'child' of Sasuke that was artificialy created by the Hebi Clone Technique and this character is just a simple test to see if I made Takaken too Mary Sue. Addationaly, Sasukon is also one of the the finial drafts of Zonnie Uchiha and my Idea of a Jinchruiki. Quotes (About Sasuke) "He has the eyes of a sage, and the powers of a mutant. Add that with a badass sword and equaly hair style, and you've got one heck of a shinobi to deal with." (To Tidus) "I don't get why a girl so sexy, whould see in a man so ugly as you." (To Tidus) "Yeah! I said it! From this day on, we're rivals." Triva -Sasukon had painted the entire Omega Hero Memorial in broad daylight, while wearing purple, and was only noticed after he was done. -Sasukon is shown several times through out the series wearing masks as a way to hide his identy. Howerver these mask are animals that Sasuke has summoning contracts with. -According to the Fanon Databook; *Sasukon's hobbies are training and taking walks. *He doesn't want to fight anyone. *Sasukon's favorite foods are baked culiflower and brocoli with melted cheese and tomatoes. His least favorite is anything sweet. *Sasukon has yet to complete a official mission. *Sasukon's favorite word is "power" (力, chikara).